met the husband
by salllzy
Summary: once again dedicated to AncientHeartlessKai


**Disclaimer- I don****'****t own Dynasty Warriors nor do I make money from these stories. **

**Authors note- I have borrowed Lijuan Ai from AncientHeartlessKai, the only character I own is my OC from Dynasty warriors 7 empires **

Lijuan Ai had been with Wei for many years now, she had seen it grow and change. She had seen many people come and go, each brining a new story Ai loved to meet each and everyone one. She knew every general by their name, there wasn't a person that didn't like her.

With each story that she heard she wanted to hear about one person, or more specifically a group of people her adoptive family. A group of pirates that murdered, pillaged and sailed the seas without a care in the world. Her mother was the captain of them, some days just before she fell asleep she could hear her mothers voice singing her to sleep like when she was a child.

But when she woke Ai knew that she wasn't there, no she was out of the sea a cruel and harsh mistress that cared for very few. Even now after all these years she still worried, but she knew that her mother was still alive after all the whispers told her so.

~~~~~One month later~~~~~

In the main castle there was a banquet been held for all the generals for a job well done, there had been no battles, no skirmishes it had been quiet. Xiahou Dun walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her, even though she didn't feel the cold it was the thought that mattered to her. She and Dun had been married for one month, it was Dun that had helped her after she had heard the rumour that her mother had been killed. Dun had picked her up and cared for her all of Wei had felt her pain, yet there was nothing that they could do. Many people came to Wei even generals that lived in Wu and Shu.

Even now the hole in her heart was still there.

Ai froze as did everyone else, the sound of hooves was getting louder and louder. Many people grabbed hold of their weapons and stood in a defensive stance ready and waiting.

A very familiar horse jumped over the walls and landed with a thud on the stone, Ai felt her heart jump into her throat. There sat on top of the horse was her mother, Ai ran towards her

"Mother!"

A hearty laugh was her answer, Ai jumped and Shi La caught her mid jump the two fell to the grounds La laughed and hugged her close

"I thought you were dead!"

La looked at Ai and wiped her tears away

"Tha ship wen' down me an' the crew weren't on it, some little shit stole me ship!"

Ai laughed, her laughter soon turned into sobs she gripped the fabric of her mothers top in a death grip.

"I *hiccup* thought that *hiccup* you *hiccup* were dead!"

La stroked the long hair and hummed

"Ya kno' ya cant get rid of me easily."

Ai gave a muffled sob, Xiahou Dun looked at the two and couldn't see how the woman before them was Ai's mother. While she hadn't spoken much of her they had managed to find a few things out, Dun looked at the two women along with everyone one else

"Ma little' Lotus, ya kno' I wont leave ya willingly."

Ai chuckled a wet sound

"I *hiccup* know, you *hiccup* took me in. *hiccup* you taught *hiccup* me everything I needed to know."

La smiled, she ran her hands through Ai's hair until she reached her neck. Pinching her neck Ai fell unconscious, looking around La smiled Ai had a good family here. Cao Cao walked forwards and demanded

"Who are you?"

Shi La looked at him, and Cao Cao felt like squirming those eyes. He felt like they were looking straight at him

"I'm her mother."

La held up her hand

"Not tha one tha' gave birth to 'er. She was a stowaway on me ship."

Xiahou Dun, Yuan and Cao Cao relaxed Ai had told them many things about her, they knew that she was safe with her. La looked around at the group and picked Ai up before throwing her over her shoulder

"She got a room?"

Cao Cao nodded and one of the soldiers cam forwards and took her off La, La watched him carry her little Lotus away, turning to the group she smiled

"Which' one of ya 'er husband?"

Xiahou Dun sensed danger, it was the smile the same smile that Lijuan Ai used. It was the smile that meant danger, very big danger. But some how he got the feeling that the smile was mild

"I am."

He was right, the smile turned from a 'death smile' to a shark like smile, teeth and all. Suddenly he felt like running for his life, and that's what he did screw pride, screw honour if Ai was like her mother, then he was screwed big time.

Shi La cackled and brought out her whip, before cracking it

"Run monkey boy! Run!"

Dun managed to dodge the whip, and he ran through the castle halls, Shi La just cackled. She would get him for marrying her little Lotus that she would.

Maybe even call in the rest of her family.

After all it had been awhile since they had a family reunion.


End file.
